familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Goondiwindi
|latd =28 |latm =33 |lats =0 |longd =150 |longm =19 |longs =0 |maxtemp =26.7 |mintemp =12.8 |rainfall =611.2 |stategov =Southern Downs |fedgov =Maranoa |dist1 =358 |location1 =Brisbane |dist2 =246 |location2 =Toowoomba |dist3 =124 |location3 =Moree, New South Wales) }} Goondiwindi Macquarie Dictionary, Fourth Edition (2005). Melbourne, The Macquarie Library Pty Ltd. ISBN 1-876429-14-3 is an Australian town of approximately 5,629 people. The town has an annual population growth of 1.4 percent. The name Goondiwindi derives from an Aboriginal word meaning "the resting place of the birds". History Goondiwindi was first proclaimed a Municipality on 20 October 1888. The town boundaries have not altered to this day, and before Federation the town served as a border crossing between Queensland and New South Wales. The customs house from that era is now a museum. The most famous resident of Goondiwindi was Gunsynd, a Thoroughbred race horse known as "The Goondiwindi Grey" Guided by Tim Lowe, in the late 1960s and early 1970s Gunsynd had 29 wins including the 1971 Epsom Handicap and the 1972 Cox Plate and came third in the 1972 Melbourne Cup. The name "Gunsynd" came from Goondiwindi Syndicate (Gun=Goondiwindi, Synd=Syndicate). There is a statue of Gunsynd in the town centre.Gunsynd 'The Goondiwindi Grey' Heritage listings Goondiwindi has a number of heritage-listed sites, including: * Marshall Street: Goondiwindi War Memorial * 100 Marshall Street: Goondiwindi Civic Centre * 1 McLean Street: Customs House Museum * Millmerran Road: Wyaga Homestead Geography Goondiwindi is on the MacIntyre River in Queensland near the New South Wales border, south west of the Queensland state capital, Brisbane. The twin town of Boggabilla is nearby, on the New South Wales side of the border. Most of the area surrounding the town is farmland. Climate |date=March 2013}} Transport The town is a major transport nexus between the southern states and Queensland. The Newell, Leichhardt, Gore, Cunningham, Barwon and Bruxner Highways all merge at Goondiwindi or close by. The town is the administrative centre for the Goondiwindi Region. Goondiwindi is a popular stopping point for interstate travellers, and has several motels and restaurants.Welcome to Goondiwindi & District Education Goondiwindi has three schools: a public primary school, a private primary school and a public high school. These schools are well-established, have solid community ties, and contribute to the community and surrounding areas. Goondiwindi State High School won the 2006 Showcase award, given to schools which display excellence in all areas. Retailers Goondiwindi has many large retailers, including a BI-LO, a Mitre 10 Home & Trade, Retravision, The Reject Shop and a Foodworks (Goondiwindi Co Op). Farming Goondiwindi is a centre for agriculture, producing a diverse range of crops and fibres including wool and beef, cotton, sorghum, corn, wheat, barley and chickpeas. Average annual rainfall for this region is .Goondiwindi is well known for its dry season but still lasting in with lots of crops Attractions Goondiwindi hosts the Natural Heritage and Water Park. The development of the Park is a result of the closure of nearbyThe lagoon is some 20 km west of Goondiwindi. Boobera Lagoon to power boats.Banning of powered craft on the Lagoon was done to better preserve artifacts or evidences of indigenous culture. The Lagoon had been a favourite spot for waterskiing for the local area and was the only suitable waterbody for the purpose. The Goondiwindi Town Council petitioned the Federal Government, which responded (through Environment Australia) by funding the National Heritage & Water Park, to make available skiing and boating facilities and to provide a focal point for tourism and recreation in the town and district. The 210 ha recreational water park opened in early 2004, and offers activities for all ages. The purpose built 3 km water channel allows water sports such as waterskiing, wakeboarding, canoeing and boating. It is home to a varied bird life; it provides picnic and swimming areas.Goondiwindi Regional Council Remedial work was performed in 2008 to seal leaks, which caused the lagoon to be dry for a period.Report, SMK Consultants pty ltd, to Goondiwindi Regional Council, October 2009 Goondiwindi has an active sporting community, with rugby union, rugby league, cricket, golf, tennis, Australian football, netball, swimming etc. The town built a large indoor gymnasium for use by the general public and school groups. A major sports highlight is the annual "Hell Of The West" triathlon, in February, which sees entrants from across the country. Boobera Lagoon is a permanent water hole to the west of the town. Bendidee National Park is located a short drive to the north east of the town. Public Facilities Goondiwindi has a range of facilities open to the general public; these include Goondiwindi Waggamba community cultural centre, swimming pool, art gallery, heritage listed custom house museum and a public library. Media Goondiwindi's weekly newspaper is The Goondiwindi Argus. There are several radio stations, including Now Fm, Rebel FM 96.3, Breeze FM 98.7, Tourist Radio 88FM. See also * Goondiwindi War Memorial * Tomkins incident * Yelarbon, Queensland References External links *University of Queensland: Queensland Places: Goondiwindi Category:Towns in Queensland Category:Towns in the Darling Downs